Reunion
by 18lzytwner
Summary: A signal comes in from outer space. Does the team believe it or do they think it's a trap? What happens when they go to investigate? 3rd & final in the series Karamel, Sanvers. COMPLETE 1-2-19.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

 _By 18lzytwner_

 **Chapter 1**

Things seemed even happier than they had before now that the Worldkillers were gone. The sun was brighter. The birds chirped louder. The hustle and bustle of the city had returned to normal. Along with it, the run of the mill things that needed heroes.

"I hate to say it but I'm bored," Winn said. They had just stopped a bank robbery and now it was getting late in the day near dinnertime.

"Hold your tongue. For a change, boring is nice," Mon-El shook his head.

"Yes, I will take a bank robbery over you know who any day," Kara told him.

"Well since we have so much time on our hands, does anyone know why J'onn wanted off today?" Alex spoke up. She'd been quietly contemplating for the last few minutes while the others talked.

"While odd that he take a day off, I didn't ask why. I figured he was probably just going to spend the day with his dad," Winn said. That seemed like something he would do, especially since they had lost so much time together. Kara secretly wished that her family had survived the destruction of Krypton back when the Martian was discovered. After dealing with Reign and her sisters, she began to wonder how she would react if she could see her father again.

"I suppose you're right," the redhead nodded.

"Is something bothering you?" Kara asked. She could tell that Alex wasn't her usual self.

"It's probably nothing. I just felt like he was distracted the last few days," her sister shrugged.

"I thought so too but I didn't want to say anything. You guys have known her far longer than I have," Mon-El said.

"The man runs a top secret government agency, his finds out his dad survived the war on Mars, and now he has to help him adjust to Earth, and we just stopped three crazy ladies who were trying to destroy the second planet he calls home. He's had a lot on his plate lately," Winn pointed out.

"Very true. He may be Martian but he's not that different than anyone when we get overwhelmed," Kara nodded.

"So am I ordering pizza or should I call James and see if we're going out Guardian'ing tonight?" Winn asked.

"I say, call it day. Meet up at the bar? I'm supposed to work the late shift," Mon-El suggested.

"Then I'll make a call," Winn smiled. He was about to pick up his cell phone when the computer in front of him started beeping.

"Trouble?" Kara asked. She hadn't heard anything with her super-hearing so she wondered what it was.

"We're picking up some sort of signal from out in space. It's too weak to get a clear signal though. I'm going to boost the satellites," Winn said. He hit a few buttons on his keyboard and the signal started to come in.

"It's a distress signal," Mon-El said. Kara just stood there. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How can that be?" The blonde asked as the beeping repeated.

"We get distress signals on occasion. What makes this one so special?" It was obvious that Winn couldn't hear what she and Mon-El could hear.

"Inside the signal is a recording," Mon-El said. Winn quickly worked harder to boost the signal. He was straining the limits of the satellites.

"Who or what is it?" Alex wanted to know.

"It's Kryptonian," Kara couldn't believe it.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Do you really think it's possible?" Kara asked Mon-El. They had decided that ordering pizza was the best call and Winn was working to try and triangulate the signal. Alex had tried to reach J'onn on the phone, so he knew what was going on but so far she'd had no success. Finally, she decided she'd better head to the apartment that the two Martians shared.

"That more Kryptonians survived? If there were enough Daxamites to mount an invasion, then I would say yes," he gave her a slight smile, knowing that she was hoping against hope that someone she knew had survived. Whether Kara wanted to admit it or not, he knew she missed her mother most of all, especially given what they had discovered about the Worldkillers.

"Why didn't we know about them sooner? It's been years since Kal and I landed here. We even landed years apart and neither one of us had heard anything until now," the blonde heaved a sigh. She'd texted her cousin as soon as they could translate the message and he'd responded to keep him posted.

"Well maybe they couldn't get a signal out or maybe they were farther away in space and the satellites didn't pick it up. Winn is really struggling to get the signal now," Mon-El said. Kara was obviously eager to meet whomever was on the other end of the call but he worried about what that would mean for him. While no longer Daxamite by DNA, he was probably still recognizable as the Prince of Daxam to anyone who made that call.

"You're right. I just…" Kara didn't get a chance to finish as her phone rang. She quickly picked it up, recognizing her sister's number.

"Alex, what's wrong?" The blonde asked. All she could decipher on the other end was yelling and screaming.

"We have to go. Alex is in trouble!" Kara hung up and she and Mon-El quickly flew out of the balcony doors, heading for J'onn and M'yrnn's address. Winn quickly called up James and alerted him that something was going on at the Martians' apartment.

It didn't take long for the two Kryptonians to fly in front of the windows at the apartment. Inside they could see that M'yrnn was yelling and for some reason J'onn was yelling back. Alex was yelling at both of them. Then Kara suddenly felt off.

"Do you…" she started but then she turned to Mon-El and slapped him.

"What the…" he wasn't expecting it and he tumbled backwards. He was sent backwards enough to notice that he could hear shouting from all over the apartment building. Something was very wrong.

"Winn! We need help! Everyone in J'onn's building is losing their minds and Kara…" he didn't get to finish as the blonde dove at him again. Mon-El flew away trying to lure her further away from the building. It worked and suddenly she stopped in her charge.

"Why are we over here?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Martian powers must be doing something to everyone in the area. The entire building is shouting at each other," he said rubbing his cheek.

"Did I hit you?" Kara immediately looked apologetic.

"Yes but you weren't you. Winn did you copy?" Mon-El asked through the comms.

"We need to get the psychic dampeners on J'onn and M'yrnn, it's the only way to stop them," Winn replied.

"We can't even get close to them without being at each other's throats," Kara told him.

"James is on the way. Hang tight for a minute or two," her friend said.

"We might not have a minute or two. Sirens in the distance, heading this way. Someone must have called NCPD," Mon-El told him.

"Have James stop at the end of the block. We'll meet him," Kara told Winn. She had tuned out all around her and listened for the sound of his motorcycle. He wasn't too far away. Winn said he would and Kara pointed to Mon-El the corner where they needed to be.

"Winn says to put these on your temples," James handed them a couple of small glowing discs. As they did as he instructed, he pulled out the psychic dampeners.

"One on each of them. Good luck," James said. Kara and Mon-El took off, hoping that they could stop what was happening before someone got hurt.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kara busted down the door to the apartment to find that both Martians had shifted back into their true form. M'yrnn had his hands on his son's throat while J'onn was doing everything he could to overpower him. Alex was in the middle of it, just throwing punches at both of them.

"What the…" Mon-El raised an eyebrow at the scene completely confused. That only lasted a moment as he and Kara dove into the fight and quickly managed to pull Alex out of the way. Kara then turned and slapped the psychic dampeners on M'yrnn. Just as quickly as everything had started, it stopped.

"What the…" Alex looked around the completely disheveled apartment noticing that Kara and Mon-El were there and that J'onn was shifting back into his human form.

"You guys ok?" Kara gave her sister a hug, glad that they had gotten there in time to stop whatever was going on.

"I think so but I'm not sure how we got here. I mean I got here and Hank let me in and that's all I remember," the redhead said. She was glad that she remembered to use her boss's human name since they weren't able to have a private conversation.

"I'm afraid the troubles have started with me," M'yrnn hung his head. J'onn removed the psychic dampeners before anyone could object. His father shifted back into human form and J'onn quickly put them back on.

"How long have you known Father?" He asked him. Kara looked at Mon-El and he shook his head, having no idea what they were talking about. The blonde then looked to Alex who was just as confused.

"Long enough to know that I should have said something. I started the ancient rituals but it is obvious they are not helping as much as I had hoped. Truth be told though, you knew son. Deep down, I know you knew," M'yrnn gave his son a look.

"Knew what?" Kara finally got up the gumption to ask.

"I am slowly losing the one of the things that every Martian holds dear, my mind, my memories," the elder Martian sighed, not as careful with his words. He had not wanted things to come to this but here they were.

"We can help. Why didn't you say something?" Alex wanted to know.

"You cannot help Alex, though I appreciate your offer. Once the process has begun, the only way to preserve what I know is to give them to my son," he explained.

"So what caused everyone to start beating each other up?" Mon-El inquired.

"The ancient rituals often cause psychic disturbances. Regrettably, I did not even realize it was happening until it was too late. Unlike like the dampener, I cannot shut it off so easily. My anger and fear projected outward and it caused us to fight," M'yrnn heaved a sigh.

"Well we got it under control and I think I owe you a new door," Kara said. The blonde tried to get the door back up and into position but the hinges were completely broken. She couldn't even heat vision them back together given the wooden door jamb. Just then she heard footsteps coming down the hallway and used her x-ray vision to see that it was Maggie. The detective smiled as she entered through the damaged doorway.

"You guys ok up here? If I had known we were having a meeting, I would have been on time," she said, a slight smirk on her face.

"A little psychic mishap. How is the rest of the building?" Alex hoped it wasn't too bad.

"A lot of confusion and some bumps and bruises. Nothing that the NCPD and EMS can't handle. You guys want me to find the landlord and have him fix the door?" Maggie wondered.

"That would be great," J'onn smiled.

"Sure no problem. Catch you later babe?" The woman looked at her fiancée.

"Yes, definitely," Alex smiled at her. They had intended to go out tonight but now it was looking more like they'd be staying in.

"Well, I think it's time we get back to the office. There have been some developments that we need to check on," Kara smiled slightly. She could hear James' motorcycle revving its engine outside. He'd turned his focus back to the DEO as well. Once the police were on scene, there wasn't much he could do.

"Yes, let's get moving. Father, why don't you come with us? Perhaps Winn or Doctor Milo have some ideas on how to help you," J'onn still seemed to be in denial but no one was going to challenge him. As much as they all were family, some things needed to be dealt with by those who could. Still they would all help in any way that they could.

Kara and Mon-El flew back to the DEO as Alex, J'onn, and M'yrnn got into her car. The ride to the DEO was rather silent. Alex had, for all intents and purposes, lost her own father and she knew how hard that was. Still she couldn't imagine losing him in this way. Slowly but surely, everything that made M'yrnn, M'yrnn would disappear and that was harder to fathom. Her phone rang and she quickly answered it via the Bluetooth connection in the car.

"Alex, how far out are you?" It was Winn, though his tone was low, and she wondered what that was about.

"Five minutes tops," she responded.

"Good. I've managed to capture the entire message but I don't want to tell anyone until everyone is here," he said.

"Kara is letting you do that?" The redhead found that hard to believe.

"Yeah, no. I told her I didn't have it all yet so she and Mon-El are changing into their street clothes. Truth is, I don't think she is going to like the message," Winn explained.

"Lights and sirens. Be there in two minutes," Alex told him before hanging up.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

M'yrnn and J'onn headed directly for Doctor Milo when they arrived and Alex promised to bring them up to speed as soon as she could. The redhead headed upstairs as quickly as she could to find that Kara and Mon-El were standing near Winn.

"Got here as quick as I could," she said, announcing her presence.

"How is M'yrnn?" Kara asked, concerned about the elder Martian.

"Well he and J'onn are speaking to Doctor Milo. I think that he still refuses to believe we can help but we have to try," Alex said.

"Agreed," Mon-El nodded.

"You guys were going to start without me weren't you?" James asked as he approached the group. He'd had to stow his motorcycle and change his clothes as well.

"We would never," Winn told him before giving him a fist bump once his friend came over to him.

"You'll have to fill me in a little more on what happened at the apartment but I'm guessing that the message from outer space is taking precedence right now," James said.

"You would be correct. I managed to retrieve all of it. It plays in Kryptonian and then repeats in several other alien languages, just to cover all of the bases," Winn quickly punched a few buttons on his computer and the recording began to play.

" _This is a distress call. We believe that we are all that remains of our home world Krypton, which was destroyed. Our systems are failing and we do not know how long we can maintain stability. Anyone who is hearing this, please respond. Our coordinates are as follows…"_ Winn paused the message and said,

"Per the coordinates, they are around half a light year beyond Alpha Centauri."

"That's almost five light years away," Kara's heart sunk a little. It explained why Earth hadn't received the signal right away. A distance that farmeant the message was old, at a minimum five years old.

" _There are thousands of us. We need help as soon as possible. Again the coordinates are…"_ then the recording began to replay the message. Mon-El grabbed Kara's shoulder, noticing that she was wavering. The blonde placed her hand on top of his, glad he was there.

"Thousands?" She managed. No one, including herself, thought it possible. Still the arrival of the Worldkillers did give them pause. Clark and Kara were not the only ones to escape the destruction but the voice in the back of her head made her wonder how the escape of some many was possible.

"According to the message," Winn had this look on his face like he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"Winn, did you locate anything out in the direction that the message came from?" Alex wanted to know.

"There is nothing but a rock that floats out there. Given how old the message is and how long it may take for us to attempt to message them back, I'm not sure we can do anything remotely," he said.

"I have to go out there," Kara told them.

"There are no signs of life. I'm afraid we're too late," Winn didn't want to say it but he knew that someone had to.

"Doesn't matter. I need to go; to make sure that there truly is no one left," she said.

"I'm going with you," Mon-El said. Alex looked at her sister. She could see the thought of losing that many of her own people was killing her and she knew that if there was even a slim chance that someone was still alive, they needed to take it.

"I'll see if J'onn will let you borrow his ship. We can hold the fort while you're gone," the redhead told them before heading to the lab.

"We better suit up. Your crest may be the only thing that they recognize if someone is there," Mon-El said. Kara nodded and they headed back into the locker rooms.

"You think this is a good idea?" James asked Winn, now that they were alone.

"The part about holding the fort or the part about two of our greatest heroes heading off into space into God knows what?" His friend wondered.

"Yeah the whole thing," James frowned.

"Yeah," Winn frowned as well.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

J'onn had let them borrow his ship and the two were now piloting toward the coordinates the message had given. Kara had been quiet and Mon-El wondered what was going on inside her head. He reached over and put his hand on top of hers.

"This could be very dangerous for you," she said suddenly. They both knew that even though Krypton and Daxam were no more, that didn't mean the prejudices died with them.

"If I was worried about that, I would have stayed home," he told her. That made her smile. Hopefully, if they really did meet someone there, then they wouldn't try something. Of course that was a big hopefully. Winn had said there were no signs of life. It had been five years since the message.

"There is a lot of stuff rolling around in that head of yours. I can hear the gears grinding," Mon-El said, noting that they were still at least an hour out. Instead of sending a verbal confirmation to Winn, the former Daxamite punched in a coded message.

"Yes there is. While I am hopeful that they survived, I have this fear that we'll find nothing. If we could have saved them and…"

"You can't think like that. Five years ago, you weren't even Supergirl. Besides, both you and Clark were under the impression that you had lost everyone. The only reason you had occasion to bump into Kryptonians was because of Fort Rozz crashing on Earth. It wasn't until recently, you could have even entertained the idea," he cut her off. Kara only nodded. Still he could tell that she wasn't satisfied with his suggestion. He understood the feeling. He would have done anything to find his family back when Daxam was falling apart. It was only when he discovered his mother's ulterior motives and that she'd murdered his father that he no longer wished to be near her.

Kara was in a similar situation. What if her father was still alive? What would she do if he was? Expose him for the person they discovered he'd been or try to bury the hatchet? Personally, he'd wanted to use that hatchet on the man for harming Kara and for almost destroying a planet full of innocent people. Thoughts like that, however, reminded him that he still had a ways to go before being the man that Kara needed and deserved.

"You talk about my gears grinding. I can hear yours from over here," the blonde chuckled.

"Seems to have become a habit since I met you," Mon-El teased.

"How's it going?" Winn's voice came in over the radio. Apparently, he wasn't thrilled with the coded message.

"Good so far. Just about forty-five minutes to go," Mon-El replied.

"All righty. Now for a little bad news. Communication is about to go down. The satellites will be moving out of range and then we won't be able to talk for about ninety minutes. Good luck," and with that they were completely alone.

The next forty-five minutes passed quickly and the rock came into view. It looked like there was a domed city on the surface and Kara picked up the radio. She quickly tried a Kryptonian greeting but there was no response. Mon-El put on a recording of a greeting that Winn had made up. It had included all the languages from the recording. Still nothing. They repeated the process a few more times but they still got no response.

Kara heaved a sigh. There were too late. Mon-El looked at her and knew that it was just killing her. He wished he could do something but there was nothing that could be done. Just as that thought left his mind, a tractor beam shot forth from the dome and latched onto them. Both of them turned their focus to what was going on in front of them and then they quickly looked at each other. It seemed like they were heading to the surface, whether they liked it or not.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Winn tried to reach Kara and Mon-El on the radio after the ninety minutes was up. No one responded from J'onn's ship. He frowned and tried again but this time he would try a direct connection to the comms. The signal pops back up onto his screen – his friends are too far away and his message returns never having been delivered.

"Hey have you heard anything?" James asked. He'd been pacing and watching the screens in case Guardian was needed.

"Silence," Winn shook his head.

"That doesn't sound good," it was Maggie. Apparently the night in had become a night at the DEO waiting to hear from Kara.

"It certainly doesn't make me feel good," Alex frowned. Maggie grabbed her fiancée's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Shouldn't the comms work?" James wanted to know.

"Outside of J'onn's ship, the coverage would be spotty. They are five light years away so the only way to boost the signal is from inside the ship. Since I cannot reach one, I can't reach the other. I've got these babies cranked up to twelve and it isn't enough," his friend explained.

"Which is just another way to make me even more nervous," Alex heaved a sigh.

"She's Supergirl. Plus she has Mon-El with her. They can totally handle it," Maggie tried to reassure her. Winn thought it best to not bring up the fact that he wasn't sure if they'd have their powers out on the rock. The sun was farther away from the surface of the floating object than it was to Earth's surface.

"Keep trying Winn," J'onn had arrived at the DEO. His father must have been resting at home. Alex gave him a look and he motioned to the conference room. Maggie let go of the redhead and turned her focus to the two guys and the screens.

Meanwhile, when Kara and Mon-El landed J'onn's ship, they cautiously exited it, not sure if their powers would work or what they would find. The ship had told them that the air outside was breathable so at least that was somewhat promising.

"Halt!" Shouts came from a swarm of Kelexes that charged at them.

"We come in peace! I am Kara Zor-El, of the House of El," she hoped that would work. Instead the Kelexes turned their focus onto Mon-El.

"Daxamite!" They shouted.

"Halt! He is with me!" Kara ordered them to stand down. This made the Kelexes unsure of what to do. A Daxamite with a Kryptonian? Mon-El put his hands up as if to emphasize that he meant no harm. That's when they heard shouts and she looked at her boyfriend.

"We come in peace! I am Kara Zor-El, of the House of El," she hoped that the men would be more understanding. Her hands were out in front of her at chest level, exposing her palms to them. They all seemed to freeze and look at each other. Kara tried in Kryptonian just to reinforce the idea. This made them understand and she began to wonder if they did not understand English. The Kelexes had built in translators so they understood and could respond in kind.

"Ewuhsh!" A Kryptonian voice punctuated the air and the men lowered their weapons. The person moved through the crowd and reached the front where the brunette stopped in her tracks.

"Inah?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom!" Kara ran up to the woman and wrapped her in a hug.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh Kara," Alura could not believe it was her daughter and almost refused to let go. Mon-El nervously eyed the men who still had their Kryptonian weapons.

"Where are my manners?" Alura finally said after letting go of Kara. She ordered the men to lower their weapons and return to duty. One of them looked like he wanted to make an argument but the look she gave him silenced any chance of that.

"I appreciate that," Mon-El smiled. Kara reached out to him and he took her hand, allowing her to pull him toward her mother.

"Mon-El, Prince of Daxam, not exactly the first person I'd expect to see with my daughter. Of course you landed in a Martian ship, so I suppose that anything and everything has certainly changed outside of here," Alura said.

"A very long story. I promise to explain everything but we only came because of the distress signal. When we couldn't reach anyone, we figured…" Kara trailed off.

"A long story in and of itself. Things are better here but we no longer have a way to reach the outside world, I'm afraid. One of the many downsides of what has been going on since Krypton was destroyed," her mother explained.

"Perhaps we can help," Mon-El offered.

"It would certainly be appreciated," Alura smiled before turning and heading away from the landing site. Kara and Mon-El quickly joined her. The entire walk to wherever Alura was going, Kara could not believe how an entire city had been saved and marveled at what had once been her home, Argo City. They soon headed underground and the guards let them pass through the front door while eyeballing Mon-El.

"I'm going to get dirty looks no matter where I go, aren't I?" He asked Kara.

"They don't know you like I do. Sometimes old habits die hard. Daxam and Krypton were enemies for a long time and they need some help seeing past that. Not everyone will recognize who you are, just those in the higher echelons of the government and their guards," she explained.

"You are right of course. It just makes me nervous," he admitted.

"They looked at me like that when I saved Alex's plane. Kal said it was very hard for him as well," Kara said.

"Kal-El is alive and doing well?" Alura wanted to know at the mention of her nephew's name.

"I should have told you right away, I'm sorry. Yes he is. He arrived years ahead of me and was all grown up by the time I got to Earth. My pod got knocked off course and it took me a little longer to get there," Kara told her.

"You were processing everything, it's not a problem. It is a good thing that he was ok as I guess he had to look out for you then. Well either way, I am glad to hear it. Now, this is why I brought you here," her mother said as she pressed some buttons on a keypad near a large door in the underground facility.

"Black Kryptonite…" Kara could not believe it.

"Harun-El is the proper term but I suppose that one works as well," Alura nodded.

"Yeah we shouldn't be touching that," Mon-El said. Alura gave him a confused look.

"On Earth, it is not advisable that anyone touches it. If we touch it, it splits us into two separate beings. If a human touches it, they could become a Worldkiller," Kara swallowed.

"Worldkiller? How?" Her mother asked.

"Another long story, which regrettably involves Father," at the mention of his term of endearment, Kara visibly showed disgust.

"Your Father is the only reason why we're still here. He discovered that the Harun-El could actually be used like a giant battery. It is what powers our life support and security systems. Without it or his brilliant idea, we'd all be dead," Alura explained.

"He was a very confusing man, your father. Though I'm the one to talk about parents," Mon-El shook his head.

"Father did not destroy the Worldkillers as he was supposed to and it almost cost me my life," Kara told her mother.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Winn! Wake up!" Alex shook the chair that the young man was sitting in and he shouted before falling off his chair. It was three o'clock in the morning and he'd nodded off waiting to hear back from Kara and Mon-El.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He said.

"Good, we need all the help we can get. I've got a bank robbery in progress and Maggie could use some back up. I've already alerted James and J'onn is on his way there. I need you to coordinate the comms and have DEO assistance to the scene on the double," the redhead ordered.

"Aye, aye," Winn told her and quickly started to do as she asked.

"Wait, why didn't you go and help Maggie?" He asked. He was also wondering if anyone else had managed to get some sleep but he didn't ask.

"J'onn wanted me here in case other crimes started occurring while he was gone. We're down two superheroes and spread pretty thin," Alex explained. Winn nodded and immediately turned his focus back to the screen. It was now that he realized it was closing in on three am and they had still not heard back from Kara or Mon-El.

"They've got a lot of big guns. NCPD has called in SWAT and J'onn disappeared inside on his own. I'm covering the back," James radioed in.

"Sending back up to your location now," Winn told him. Instead of the usual reply, that's when he heard an explosion and the radio going dead.

"James! Come in! James! Do you copy?!" He tried. Nothing. Winn turned to look for Alex but she was already gone.

"J'onn! Do you read me?!" He tried and again he got nothing. Unable to reach anyone, he did the only thing he could think of and called the only Kryptonian left on the planet, Superman.

"We've got a major situation," Winn started.

"I'm already en-route. I figured you might want some back up," Clark said. With that the call ended and Clark was on his way to help. He only hoped he was in time to save everyone who needed saving.

Meanwhile, back in Argo City, mother and daughter discussed the man they both thought they knew. They had headed back to Alura's home in order to discuss things in private. Mon-El had headed to the ship to check in with Winn. Kara's mother had explained the situation in Argo City. They had a limited quantity of the Harun-El, which was the only thing powering the dome and the life support. Once it ran out, that would be it. If they had enough, it could restore communications, or so the scientists thought. Besides he figured that the ladies should have some alone time after all this time apart.

"I just can't…" Alura trailed off. It was obvious that it was all hard to swallow for her. He was her husband and he'd lied.

"It wasn't easy for me to believe either but we ran the DNA and it matched. That might have been something I could have brushed off but the fact that he then lied to everyone, I just don't know what else to believe. He never mentioned to you that the Worldkillers were part of him? Never mentioned what was he doing at work? He never explained why he gave you the necklace? If Black Kryptonite is basically a piece of jewelry or battery here, why would you constantly play with it? Why would he let you give it to me? All the evidence we have seems to point to him betraying us all. Maybe it was guilt that drove him to save everyone here in Argo City. I have no idea why he would suddenly try to save everyone when the only goal of the Worldkillers is to end everyone's life in their path," Kara heaved a sigh. That's when Mon-El's voice came over the comms. Alura looked at her daughter's face and she could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Our friends are in trouble. Kal is helping them but…"

"Then we must go," her mother said.

"We?" Kara looked at her.

"We," Alura nodded.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By the time they landed at J'onn's garage, Winn instructed them to go straight to the bank, not realizing they had brought a visitor with them. James had been rushed to the DEO medical lab for treatment but Alex was still looking for J'onn, and Superman was helping. All three of them flew to the bank, hoping to help in the search. Alura had to get used to flying and so her daughter helped her get to the site.

"I'm glad you're back," Alex practically tackled her sister.

"Me too. No luck finding J'onn?" Kara asked.

"Nothing on the comms and Superman is scanning the remains of the building for any heat signatures but so far nothing," the redhead was upset. Kara heaved a sigh and was about to say something when she heard her cousin shout,

"Lead!" She and Mon-El rushed to his side.

"The bank vault must have been made out of lead. I can't see through this section of debris," Clark said, giving his cousin a slight smile.

"You think J'onn is under there?" Mon-El asked.

"Only one way to know for sure," Clark knew that what they might find would not be good. Kara nodded and looked at the scene around her. If they picked up those pieces, it would not appear that the rest of the remaining structure would collapse.

"Who tries to rob a bank by blowing it up?" She asked as she grabbed one of the pieces of bank vault.

"That is a job for you guys once we find J'onn," Clark smirked as he grabbed another. Mon-El made ready to look through the area with his x-ray vision once the lead was out of the way. The two cousins moved the bank vault walls and the former Daxamite quickly scanned.

"I've got a hole in the floor full of debris and no sign of J'onn," he relayed to him.

"Down the hole we go then," Kara said. They quickly worked to get the building bits and pieces out the way and not far from the rubble pile they found an unconscious Martian, blood trickling down his forehead. Kara checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one.

"Get him out of here. Mon-El and I will see where this tunnel goes," Clark pointed to a long dark tunnel that the bank robbers must have used. Kara nodded and quickly flew J'onn up to the waiting Alex.

"He's alive but it looks like he took a nasty blow to the head," she told her sister as she set him down on the readied stretcher. The redhead barked at the DEO teams to get him back to headquarters on the double.

"How many casualties?" Kara wanted to know.

"No deaths but James and a few others got beat up by the explosion. Broken ribs, arms, and legs with cuts, scrapes, and some busted eardrums," Alex explained before saying,

"So are you going to introduce me or…"

"Sorry! Alex, this is my mom, Alura Zor-El. Mom, my sister, Alex," Kara smiled. Then both she and Alex were shocked when the Kryptonian pulled the redhead in for a hug.

"Thank you for helping Kara. You have no idea how relieved I was to hear that she had someone like you and your family when she got to this planet," Alura said.

"I feel like she helped us more than we helped her. I'm imagining there is a long story to go with how you got here and I'd love to hear it once we get things wrapped up here," Alex smiled. Now that J'onn had been found, they were practically done; just an argument over jurisdiction was left to have.

"Yes, of course. For right now, if you don't need us then I think we should get back to headquarters and at least introduce Superman," Kara said.

"I just have to coordinate with NCPD. I'm guessing that Maggie won't give up any ground on fighting these crazy guys any more than usual," Alex chuckled.

"I heard my name," the detective was already walking over.

"You know you're never fair from my mind," the redhead teased.

"Mom, this is Maggie, Alex's fiancée," Kara introduced her.

"Very nice to meet you. I certainly hope your daughter doesn't always bring you to crime scenes," Maggie joked as she stuck out her hand, knowing that that was definitely not the same Mom she'd been introduced to earlier in her relationship with Alex. Alura shook it and smiled back,

"Well for my first visit to Earth it is a bit disconcerting."

"I bet. If you'll excuse us, I need to borrow Alex for a bit so we can catch these guys that decided a bomb was the best course of action," the detective said.

"Of course," Alura smiled again and she watched the two walk off to discuss business.

"Why don't we get back to the DEO? Superman, Mon-El care to join us?" Kara called out to him. Her cousin and boyfriend had just flown out of the hole and tunnel they were looking into. Superman quickly relayed what they'd found to a DEO agent and the agent nodded. Then all of them flew back to the DEO.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Clark had been excited to meet his aunt. They talked for a little while before he begrudgingly headed back to Metropolis. Winn then started asking questions regarding the Black Kryptonite.

"So on Krypton it's a battery of sorts but here it turns humans into Worldkillers and Worldkillers back into humans. I thought that it was just superheated Green Kryptonite," he said.

"It is which is why it was mostly just used as jewelry. I had no idea it did anything that you've mentioned until Zor-El used it to save Argo City," Alura told him.

"Well superheating a substance can change its chemical makeup, just not usually like that. It must have something to do with the sun rays as well," Winn postulated.

"Very true since Green Kryptonite does not harm us in Argo City but here it is toxic," Kara spoke up. Her mother nodded.

"So you need more of it so you can boost your power levels and keep things running. I have to admit, I can give you the formula to make the synthetic stuff but will you have the equipment to make it yourselves? I mean a formula is great but not if you can't actually use it," Winn said.

"Agreed. How do you make it here? You have a finite source of Green Kryptonite so you have to make it another way," Alura was interested in the process but not having a scientific background like her husband, she could not fully understand how it worked.

"The long and short of it is, we make synthetic Green and then superheat it until it becomes Black. Admittedly, it took a while to figure out what temperature made the Green hot enough to turn Black. We make the Green in a process very similar to Three D printing called Chemical Vapor Deposition," he explained. He then pulled up the blueprints for the machine that they used.

"I better make a copy of these for you too," Winn figured it couldn't hurt. They had to have someone who could make it work with the items they had on hand in Argo City.

"Perhaps it would be better if you travelled home with me. At least to give a quick explanation of all of this, especially since we cannot communicate with the outside world just yet," the brunette suggested.

"It might not be a bad idea. Mon-El can stay here to help catch our bank robbers and we can make sure that you have all the equipment you need," Kara said.

"Road trip!" Winn was all smiles.

"No one is going on a road trip. We're down a Martian and Superman. If Kara leaves before we catch these guys we're going to have a problem," Alex walked over to the computers where the three were sitting.

"Why what's going on?" Mon-El walked back into the main room. He'd been talking to Doctor Milo about J'onn.

"Well the reason it took me so long to get back is that NCPD found something that Maggie thought I should see. The bank's camera system was destroyed in the explosion but the red light camera up the block caught our guys running a red light," Alex handed Winn a flash drive and he inserted it into the port on his tablet. Pulling up the files, he sent them to the larger screen behind.

"Ok a panel van with National City license plates. Seems pretty stupid of them to run the red light with their plates exposed like that," Winn commented.

"That's what Maggie thought until the NCPD tech ran the plates. They come back to Thomas Coville," the redhead told them.

"Ok so how does that work? Isn't he in prison?" Mon-El asked.

"He's one of the unaccounted for ones that escaped after Reign ripped through the prison," Alex frowned.

"Still robbing a bank seems like something he wouldn't do," Kara pointed out.

"Well that's the issue, isn't it? He's not a man who cares about money. So whatever he took from the bank…" Alex let the sentence hang there for a moment.

"Must be of Kryptonian origin," her sister frowned.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alex ordered everyone to catch a few hours of sleep since NCPD was going to be handling the questioning of the bank manager and forensics was still working on the kind of explosive along with figuring out the tunnel system that was discovered under the bank.

Kara decided that before heading to her place that her mother needed some regular civilian clothes. Her current Kryptonian garb would not blend in with the now bustling streets of National City. However, her mother said that it was probably best that Kara explain who Thomas Coville was and in more detail. It was would seem that her body was handling the transition to Earth fairly well. While she did not have x-ray or heat vision yet, she did have her strength and some flying abilities.

"So this man is twisting the word of Rao and he still has followers despite being in prison," Alura frowned.

"I guess so. I really thought that once I proved to them that I was not a God or someone to be worshipped, that he would be alone in his thoughts but it would appear not," Kara said.

"It's disturbing to say the least," her mother shook her head.

"Wait until you meet the guy. He himself is a whole other level of disturbing. Gives me the creeps and I actually worship Kara," that last part slipped out of Mon-El's mouth before he realized it.

"I'm assuming that is some Earth term I'm not familiar with," Alura raised an eyebrow.

"It is. Usually meant about two people who are in a relationship," Kara quickly explained.

"I think that it's about time for that talk," her mother looked at her.

"Where should we start? The beginning where you and I fought like cats and dogs or the middle where my mother tried to invade Earth or the last part where I am officially Kryptonian and not a Daxamite?" Mon-El wondered.

"All right may be we save most of that for later. Explain to me how you aren't a Daxamite," Alura wanted to know. Mon-El nodded and gave them both a smile before he started to explain.

"So you wanna explain to me how your sister's real mom is alive?" Maggie asked. The two had met at their apartment and were supposed to be sleeping but other activities had occupied their time. Alex rolled over in the bed so she could face her fiancée.

"Apparently, part of her home planet survived, but only a part of it. The only family that was still alive was her mother," the redhead said.

"I see. I had to be like this but can we trust them? I mean you said that there were daddy issues and the Worldkillers were a Kryptonian invention. You know that I love Kara almost as much as you do, but I'm not sure she'd be thinking clearly, when something like this happens. Heck, I don't think I'd be thinking clearly," Maggie admitted.

"From what Kara said, her mom was just as freaked out as she was. Neither one of them suspected that the man they trusted turned out to be such an accomplished liar," Alex told her.

"Well I think we should voice our concerns. Someone needs to be watching our backs if this goes south, especially if that nut Coville is involved," her fiancée said.

"First thing when we get into the office, I'll pull Kara aside. You're right because the last thing we need is an invasion of Kryptonians. We're lucky that the general public didn't find out about the Worldkillers or they would be asking for Kara and Clark's heads. That's why Mon-El wears those glasses so nobody thinks he's a Daxamite," Alex shook her head.

"When did our lives become this complicated? Or where they always like this and we just didn't notice?" Maggie chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing that I have you to help me figure it out then," the redhead smirked and leaned in to kiss the dark haired woman next to her.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish," Maggie warned. That's when they could hear a cell phone going off, shortly followed by a second.

"To be continued," Alex smirked and climbed off the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So what is the emergency?" Alex asked as she walked up to the main hub near the computers. She was surprised to see J'onn on his feet but said nothing as Winn started to explain why he called them there.

"The bank manager said that since they lost all of the safety deposit boxes, he had no idea which one our crooks were after. He still had a list of who paid for the boxes but of course he wasn't sure what was in them. NCPD sent the list over and surprise surprise Coville's name was not on any of them."

"Because why blow up the bank when you'd have a key," Mon-El smirked.

"Exactly. So I ran the list of names through our database since none of them jumped out at me. We got one hit and it turns out that the only reason it popped was because their prints were in the system," Winn continued.

"Why would a felon have a safety deposit box?" Kara asked.

"I wouldn't think they would but the prints popped to a Brandon Ford, officer in the nineteenth precinct of the NCPD," the computer wizard said.

"So you're thinking that Coville thought the officer would have something in his box that he'd want? Seems a little odd," J'onn raised an eyebrow.

"Well I figure we start with him and go from there. I'm running background checks on everyone else to see if maybe there is a connection," Winn shrugged.

"I'll call Maggie and we'll talk to him. Anything else?" Alex wanted to know.

"This is where things get a little weirder. The explosive came back military grade but so far no local depots are reporting any missing," he said.

"Another question to ask our police officer," the redhead nodded.

"I'll call around and see if using my authority doesn't loosen some lips at the depots," J'onn told them.

"Should you be out of bed? I mean Doctor Milo cannot be thrilled you're on your feet so quickly after getting knocked on the head like that," Kara was concerned and so was everyone else.

"I think I can manage a few phone calls," he gave them a slight smile. Kara smiled back, figuring he was trying to be tough. She'd pull Doctor Milo aside and ask him his thoughts in a little bit.

"So what about those tunnels that we discovered?" Mon-El asked.

"Forensics is still trying to map them out. They appear to be old sewer tunnels that were abandoned as the city grew but so far the computer hasn't found any matches to old plans from the city planning department," Winn explained.

"They haven't found a main hub or any place that would be a staging area for our bombers?" Kara wondered.

"No but obviously someone knew they were there and used them to their advantage. That got me wondering if someone went to visit the planning department and borrowed some plans. Feel like playing Kara Danvers, ace reporter, doing a piece on how the city planning department is under fire for having its workers file for overtime they never worked?" Her friend asked.

"May I bring my ace videographer?" She wanted to know.

"Of course. Mon-El, you think you can handle the camera while I call James and give him the info Ricky dug up?" Winn wondered.

"On it!" The former Daxamite smiled.

"So what should I do?" Alura asked.

"Whilst they are away, I think it's probably best we talk about getting you and Argo City back online," the young man suggested.

"All right everyone, let's get to work," Alex ordered.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well that was interesting to say the least," Kara said. She and Mon-El arrived back at the DEO not long after they left. The two found her mother and Winn still in discussions but did not see J'onn or Alex as they approached the main hub by the computer screens. James was there waiting for them, having popped by the DEO after Winn had called him.

"Find anything?" The current runner of CatCo. asked.

"While Kara was busy talking to the head of the department, I was busy using my x-ray vision to see if anything seemed out of place. Finding nothing, I was about to ask about the sign in log for viewing building documents when the Mayor walked in. Needless to say, our interview was over. So I casually pointed the camera at the sign-in list while I chatted up the lady behind the desk," Mon-El smirked and handed the large camera over to Winn.

"So at least you got the top sheet, it might give us something more then," his friend smiled.

"It gets better, the nice lady behind the desk said that they input the names on the sheet into the computer at the end of every day so they can keep track of who borrowed plans and who just made photocopies. I guess they have to track where the drawings go in case they need to be retrieved by someone else," the former Daxamite explained.

"Computer hacking time!" Ricky smirked before grabbing another energy drink from below his desk.

"Maybe you better cut him off," Kara was concerned.

"Yeah it might be time for an intervention," Winn gave him a look before turning his attention back to the Kryptonians.

"No word from Alex? The blonde wanted to know.

"Nothing yet but I'm more interested in what the Mayor was doing down at the planning department. There is an internal city investigation going and he shouldn't be popping by in the middle of it," James frowned.

"I would agree," J'onn walked up to the group, having just left his office.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Much better, thank you. I was able to throw my weight around and I got some answers. It would seem that one of the depots is in fact missing some explosives. After I called, the commanders promised to double check their stocks and one got back to me just now. It would seem that the records indicate one number and the actual stockpile is short a few bricks," the Martian frowned.

"Bricks? How much explosive would it have taken to bust into the bank vault? How much do you suppose they used?" Kara looked at Winn and he shook his head.

"One brick would have leveled the building if placed properly. How many is a few?" The young man asked.

"Right now the commander said three but he promised to keep me in the loop if the number changed," J'onn didn't like where this was headed.

"So bare minimum there are two bricks of military explosive just missing?" James raised an eyebrow.

"So it would seem. I'm calling Alex," Kara grabbed her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed her sister. It went to voicemail and she tried again.

"She's not responding," the blonde immediately started to pull off her shirt, revealing her super suit. Mon-El did the same while Winn got them the address. The two were off as quickly as they could to find the redhead and her fiancée.

"Alert NCPD and tell them we've got a missing agent and missing detective along with missing explosives. If this officer, Maggie and Alex went to talk to, is in on it, they could be in serious trouble," J'onn barked at Ricky while James ran off to get suited up as Guardian and Winn headed for the truck. M'yrnn exited the lab with Doctor Milo to see what was going on, given all the raised voices. The elder Martian had been coming to see the physician every day since he could not be left at home alone.

"Doctor, I'm going to need your staff on high alert. Supergirl and Mon-El could be coming back with an injured Alex or Maggie," J'onn told him. Milo nodded and was about to alert his fellow medical professionals when J'onn grabbed his temple.

"You aren't better. Come on. We need to run another scan," Milo told him.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kara and Mon-El landed on the front lawn at the address that Winn had given them. It was a nice little two story house in a quiet neighborhood. The sirens in the distance told them that NCPD was on their way. Using her x-ray vision, Kara scanned the building and found nothing on the first floor, while Mon-El scanned the second floor.

"Are you sure this is the address?" Mon-El asked. He knew the answer but he figured it would be better to double check.

"They must be in the basement. I'll check it out and you check the garage," the blonde responded. He nodded and moved over there. He scanned the garage and found a car inside. Not seeing any people he frowned and headed for the garage door. Perhaps he needed to see if there was a trap door or something.

Meanwhile, Kara had tried the front door and found it unlocked. It was odd for the day and age, so she put herself on even more of a high alert. Heading inside, she called out for her sister and got no reply. Walking around on the first floor, she discovered a basement door in the kitchen and opened it. The lights were off and she flicked on the switch near the top of the stairs.

"Alex? Maggie?" No response. That feeling in the pit of her stomach started to grow. Something was wrong. Reaching the bottom step, she noticed a pool of blood by the washing machine, which was on the far wall, and quickly activated her comms.

"I have blood in the basement. There is no sign of Alex or Maggie," Kara said as she continued to look around the basement. Other than the washing machine and dryer, it seemed like most other basements, full of cobwebs and boxes of items that were being stored for later use.

"The garage was a bust as well," she heard Mon-El's voice over the comms.

"NCPD is only two minutes out. Get out of there," Winn said.

"What about Alex and Maggie?" Kara asked.

"I've got Eddie doing a deep dive on Officer Ford. Head back to headquarters and we'll catch up after Guardian stops this car thief," Winn responded.

"You guys need backup?" Mon-El asked.

"We have it covered," their friend replied. With the conversation over with, Kara and Mon-El quickly left the house and took to the skies. Kara stopped however, and tried to fine tune her super hearing. If Alex was out there calling for help, the blonde didn't want to miss it.

"Nothing. I really don't like this," she said after a few minutes.

"Not too many people could get the drop on your sister or Maggie. It should narrow our list down considerably," Mon-El said as they headed back to the DEO. That's when the comms crackled to life.

"What kind of car was in the garage?" It was Eddie from the DEO.

"It was a small, back, four door sedan," Mon-El answered.

"That was the only car?" Eddie pressed.

"Yes…" the former Daxamite was wondering where this was going.

"I've got a minivan registered to an Ashely Ford blowing through red lights six blocks from the house. You guys must have just missed them. Be aware NCPD is in hot pursuit," Eddie explained. Both heroes took off for the location.

"We see them. The van is out of control, speeding through the city streets," Kara said over the comms. She pushed herself to go faster and was on top of the vehicle in seconds. She punched her fist though the roof of the car and peeled the hole she'd made open. Mon-El landed in front of the vehicle and stopped it in its tracks, moments before it would have crashed into a city bus.

By now, Kara was inside the vehicle, pushing her way to the front seat. The driver, a petite blonde woman, tried to get out and found Mon-El at the door.

"I suggest you come up slowly with your hands up. Where are Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer?" Mon-El asked.

"Where are they?" Kara pressed when they got no response. She was trying to remain calm but the blood at the house had unnerved her.

"Who?" The blonde asked; the look on her face showed she was terrified. Kara looked to her boyfriend, who tried a different tack.

"Are you Ashley Ford?" He asked.

"Yes," was the response.

"Why were you running red lights? You almost got people killed," he pressed. It was then that the terrified look on her face shifted and Kara's eyes went wide.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ashley asked, she went for something next to her on the seat and Kara grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so," the Kryptonian shook her head. Mon-El motioned for the NCPD officers to move in. They did so and arrested the woman. That's when the two Kryptonians gave the minivan a once over.

"There's blood in the trunk," Mon-El swallowed.

"That means Alex and Maggie are between here and the house," Kara said. They both had the same thought at the same time – there was access to the waterfront between the two places.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. So glad you liked it. :) Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"So while Supergirl and her sidekick are wasting their time looking for you, you're going to answer my questions," Officer Ford demanded. He and some of the Coville followers had played the old bait and switch before Supergirl and Mon-El arrived at the house. While Ashley Ford drove the minivan away from the scene, making sure to attract attention, the van that had been used in the bank robbery carried Alex and Maggie away to a secondary location. The two law enforcement officers had been jumped once they'd gotten inside the Ford home by six people, along with the Fords, which brought the total to eight.

"You realize that kidnapping an FBI agent and an NCPD detective is going to land you in jail for a very long time, right?" Maggie reminded him. She was bleeding from a cut above her eye. The detective was trying to figure out where they were. Both she and Alex had been tied to some metal folding chairs with zip ties. The zip ties were tight and cutting into their skin. It would appear to be an office inside a large warehouse building. The cobwebs told her that it hadn't been used in a while.

"How much do you know?" Ford demanded, ignoring her comment.

"About what?" Alex spat out blood. Her right shoulder was a mess. One of the attackers had swung an aluminum bat at Maggie's back and she'd made sure to move in front of the blow. Once she went down, a couple of them started kicking at her. While she managed to block a few of the shots, one of them caught her square in the ribs and she'd passed out.

Now Ford kicked Maggie's chair, and she tried not to cry out, her left leg had been broken by the same baseball bat that had been used on her fiancée. He was obviously in no mood to play games.

"I believe the man is asking about what you know about what happened at the bank," one of his cohorts said.

"A bank was practically removed from existence. We're researching all the people who had safety deposit boxes. Ford's name came up since he had a box and he's a cop. Or he was. After this, he'll be enjoying prison in solitary so none of the other prisoners get to him," Alex spat more blood and it made Maggie wonder if one of her ribs had punctured her lung or something.

"You said we had to kidnap them! You said they knew too much!" A third man started shouting. Ford was losing control and Alex looked at Maggie. Neither one of them were in any condition to run away but if the situation devolved too much more they might end up as dead bodies.

"Your wife didn't get away. They've got her in custody," one of the men who disappeared earlier was back and obviously had a police scanner.

"That was always a possibility. We've been here too long," Ford said. He knew it wouldn't be long until Supergirl and Mon-El discovered that the two they were looking for weren't anywhere near the route his wife took.

"So what do we do with these two?" The second man from earlier asked.

"Gag them and leave them. They'll bleed out or starve before anyone finds them," Ford frowned.

"Wouldn't one well-placed bullet do the job better?" The third man wondered.

"You going to like it when the gun-shot analysis software that listens for gun-shots brings the cops down here before we can get away?" Ford asked. That made the man go quiet.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't make sure they're dead before we go," another spoke up.

"Do what you want. The van leaves in two minutes and if you're not on it, you're on your own," Ford said and left the room heading for the van. One of the men, who'd been quiet the whole time, picked up the baseball bat, while the others gagged Maggie and Alex.

"Why don't you boys head for the van? Meet you in thirty seconds," the man finally spoke. Alex looked at him. She didn't remember him from the Ford house but that didn't mean what was about to happen was going to be good.

"Hold still and try not to scream," he said before placing the bat near Maggie's cut. She bled onto the bat and then he loosened the gags.

"It's the best I can do. I imagine if Supergirl hears someone calling to her in a few minutes, she'll show up," he told them. Both Maggie and Alex looked at him, unsure of what just happened. The man quickly walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So what have you got?" J'onn had arrived on scene shortly after getting the word from Supergirl on the comms they needed medical assistance and that they'd better hurry. The blonde and her boyfriend realized that the van had been a ruse when their x-ray vision scans showed no signs of Alex or Maggie along the waterfront. Tuning out all the other noises, Kara tried to listen to see if she could hear her sister or her sister's fiancée. Sure enough, she heard Maggie calling for help. Within moments, the Kryptonians landed at the abandoned building and found the two injured women.

"Maggie has a cut above her eye and a broken leg along with extensive bruising and a possible concussion. The zip ties she was tied up with almost cut into her wrists enough to hit an artery. The medics are hoping that the blood flow to her fingers wasn't cut off. The zip tie around her ankle caused blood to pool because it was broken. The medics think she'll need surgery to fix it," Mon-El heaved a sigh.

"And Alex?" The Martian asked, noticing that Kara hadn't left Alex's side as the medics were loading the redhead into the ambulance. Doctor Milo and his team were waiting for the two women back at headquarters.

"She has a broken shoulder, broken ribs, internal injuries, and the same cuts on her wrists and ankles as Maggie. She lost consciousness, so Maggie had to call for help. Once Kara found that she couldn't wake up Alex, she didn't want to move her without medical help; afraid that she'd move something that shouldn't have been moved," he explained.

"What the hell happened? They were just supposed to be interviewing a cop about his box and if he'd heard anything about the missing explosives," J'onn was steaming.

"I have no idea. Maggie wasn't making much sense," Mon-El frowned. He saw the forensics team trying to collect evidence to figure out if they could find who did this.

"Damn," the Martian cursed as he watched the ambulances pull away, Supergirl was still inside, refusing to leave Alex's side. That's when a voice broke into the comms.

"I've got the van that was used in the bank robbery being chased by NCPD. Gunfire has been exchanged. All available Kryptonians and Martians are needed to provide backup," it was Winn. Mon-El looked at J'onn and wondered if the leader of the DEO should be out in the field in the first place. He cringed inwardly, knowing he shouldn't have thought that in case J'onn was reading his mind.

"Go. I'll provide backup from headquarters," he told the former Daxamite before talking to Winn via his earpiece. Mon-El nodded and headed for the sky. He could hear the sirens and he was able to locate the vehicle chase quickly. Flying overhead, he looked for a way to divert the vehicle without causing a multiple car accident. The van was racing toward a big curve in the road and he knew that if they hit that going as fast as they were, a rollover was likely, which could kill not only the occupants but anyone in the vehicle's path.

Mon-El rushed into action, grabbing the van's back bumper and planting his feet into the pavement, he lifted the back tires up off the road. This allowed the police to go around the van and encircle it. Officers jumped out and leveled their guns at the driver.

"Shut off the engine! Now!" One of the officers barked through a bull horn. The driver didn't seem to be listening as he pushed harder on the gas. Mon-El knew that the bumper would give way before his grip would and he used his heat vision to blast out the passenger front tire.

"I say again! Shut the engine off! This is your final warning!" The officer tried again. Now the back tires stopped spinning. Mon-El was about to set the back of the van down when suddenly the front end of the vehicle dropped lower than it should. Glass, plastic, and metal exploded everywhere. He dropped the vehicle and moved around it. There in front of the vehicle, Supergirl lifted herself out of the crater she'd created.

"Exit the vehicle or have Supergirl remove you from it!" The officer at the bull horn took advantage of the situation. Mon-El ripped the back doors open and the occupants gave him a look like they rather run to him instead of the blonde.

"You're not going to want me to come in there and get you," he said. That's when he heard footsteps and NCPD officers arrived next to him.

"We've got them," the Sergeant smiled.

"All yours," Mon-El smiled back. The men inside the van knew they were caught and slowly made their way out of the vehicle. However, the man at the back mouthed to Mon-El, something he didn't quite understand so he stopped him when he was away from the others.

"My name is Sergeant Williams, Army CID," he said.

"I don't care who you are, you kidnapped an NCPD detective and FBI agent," Mon-El said. By now, Kara had worked her way to them.

"I didn't know that was going to happen. I'm undercover. I loosened the gags so they could call for Supergirl," Williams explained. Kara grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Mon-El wasn't sure what she was going to do to him.

"You had better not be lying to me," she said.

"Honest, I'm not. I can prove my orders from General Lane. We're looking into missing explosives," the Sergeant told them. That's when J'onn's voice came over the comms.

"Bring him to headquarters."

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"General Lane alerted me to your presence at the scene but he didn't go into much detail. Care to explain why when I called around no one informed me CID was already on scene?" J'onn asked. Supergirl and Mon-El had brought him back to DEO headquarters and now the four sat in the large conference room, accompanied by Winn. The Martian had explained to NCPD that the man was FBI and they dropped their argument about the two heroes taking him away.

"I was given specific instructions to not alert any of the local commanders that I was CID. I was just to be transferred to try and figure out how explosives kept going missing," Williams explained.

"Kept? As in more than once?" Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

"At least three times, that we know of. We thought it could be terrorist activity but we've been unable to prove it. The whole investigation started because we got a call from the Commander at the nearby base. He said his supply sergeant reported to him that the inventory counts were off and he couldn't figure out why. All of the shipment personnel were investigated and we found nothing, which meant it was disappearing after it reached the base," the Sergeant said.

"So with thousands of soldiers to sift through, undercover was your only option," J'onn nodded.

"Exactly. I stumbled onto the group you found me with after I followed a soldier who snuck off base after lights out," Williams told them.

"Figuring he was our guy, you joined them," Mon-El said.

"Turns out he was our guy but since I was so new to the group, I had no idea what they were planning or what was going on until we were already driving to the bank. After that, we holed up at Ford's house. I had no opportunity to get in contact with my handler. When Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer, knocked on Ford's front door, the group went bananas. I guess they figured that they'd been caught," the soldier explained.

"Except all they were doing was going to question Ford about his safety deposit box at the bank," Kara's fists were clenched.

"Ford's plan to bust into the bank was much smoother than what actually happened. He only wanted a little explosive to sneak into the actual box he was after. However, once he discovered that some of the group went off the rails and decided to do their own thing, he had to play along," Williams told them.

"So whose box were they after?" Winn spoke up, desperately wanting to know.

"Apparently, a private collector wanted to have a rare book that he found analyzed by experts. One of the foremost experts on ancient texts works for the National City History Museum and he wanted to bring the book. Not sure why Ford's group wanted it but they kept mentioning a guy named Coville. At any rate, it was box number thirty-five," the Sergeant said. Winn quickly punched up the list of box owners on his tablet and a name presented itself.

"Well thank General Lane for us. It would seem you caught your explosives thief and gave us a lead on our case. I'll have someone drop you off at NCPD so you can coordinate the transfer of custody for the arrested soldier," J'onn told him and the group all stood from their seats.

"Thank you for getting me out of there without blowing my cover. While Ford wasn't out for blood some of his cohorts definitely were. I hope Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer will be all right," Williams said.

"Thank you for that and for helping them," Mon-El stuck his hand out and shook the man's hand. Kara did the same though Mon-El could tell it was reluctant.

"So who owns the box?" The blonde spoke up once Williams had been lead away to get that ride J'onn promised him.

"One of the richest guys in town, Simon Lawrence," Winn swallowed.

"Sounds like a finesse job. I'll go question him in the morning along with James," the Martian spoke up before saying,

"Everyone get some rest." With that, Kara headed to the medical lab and Mon-El followed. They stopped once they got to the doorway. There sitting with Alex was Alura, M'yrnn, and Alex's mom, Eliza.

"Talk about your meeting of the minds," Mon-El couldn't help by smile.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Kara," Eliza said, keeping her tone low as she turned around in her chair. The blonde pulled her close into a hug. Mrs. Danvers was sitting in between Alex and Maggie's medical lab beds.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect her," Kara whispered.

"You know as well as I do that you can't be with Alex all the time. She's alive because you found her," Eliza told her. They pulled apart and Kara asked,

"How is she?"

"Doctor Milo thought it best to get her into a medically induced coma. She suffered a lot of trauma and he wants her body to focus on healing. She'll be fine, it just might take a while," her foster mother explained.

"What about Maggie?" She asked.

"Sedated for now. Doctor Milo wanted to move her to a regular hospital but she refused," Eliza smiled.

"Sounds like Maggie," Kara chuckled a little. She then moved around the bed to the other side to see how M'yrnn was doing. Alex had promised to help work on a cure for him and they had grown close. He hugged the blonde and by the look on his face, she could tell that he was battling his own demons. The disease was getting worse and there wasn't much that could be done, they all knew it, and it made it all the more painful. J'onn then walked into the room and put a hand on her shoulder. She hugged the Martian as he whispered into her ear that he hoped Alex and Maggie would wake up soon. Then the younger Martian turned to his father and they left the room. Kara took the seat that M'yrnn left and looked at her sister. It was weird to see her like that. Sometimes the Kryptonian felt like her sister was tougher than she was.

"She'll be fine Kara, I just know it," Alura spoke up and her daughter turned her chair toward her biological mother. Lifting herself up, she hugged her mother.

"I hope so. I'm not sure I can do this without her," Kara admitted. It spoke volumes to the elder Zor-El. Physically, her daughter needed no one on this planet but emotionally she had built herself a family and to see any of them in this kind of condition made her very upset.

"Be strong for her as I know you can," Alura pulled away and kissed her daughter's cheek. Kara sat back down in her chair, worrying about Alex and Maggie. A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and she looked to see that Mon-El had grabbed another chair, and pulled up next to her. He'd also got a chair for Winn who sat next to Eliza. Kara kissed her boyfriend's hand and then leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her words of comfort.

Alura had questions but knew it wasn't the time to ask. She and Eliza didn't really talk as much as she would have liked. It was understandable given her daughter and her daughter's fiancée's condition so her questions would wait until later.

Meanwhile, across town, Coville met up with some of his followers. They quickly explained the situation and he cursed at the set back. The book he sought was missing, those that had taken it from the bank, in custody and the places they had been were crawling with law enforcement.

"What should we do?" A follower by the name of Patrick asked.

"We need to get that book. Does anyone know where Ford would have hidden the book?" Coville asked.

"I have an idea. If he put it where I think he would put it then the cops will never find it," another follower, Joe, told them.

"I want surveillance on the residence. Pray that we do not need to get the book back from NCPD's evidence locker," Coville instructed.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Kara checked up on her sister and then regrettably had to go to her other job at CatCo. James and J'onn had headed to speak to Simon Lawrence while Mon-El promised to keep her informed regarding Alex and Maggie.

"Hey there lady," Lena's voice snapped Kara from her thoughts and she looked up at her friend. There had been radio silence from her friend for a little while and she was hoping to catch her at her desk.

"Hey," Kara smiled back but it wasn't her usual smile and the raven haired woman could tell something was up.

"Care to step into James' office for a second?" Lena asked. Kara only nodded and the two quickly moved from Kara's desk and into the office, where Lena closed the door.

"Everything ok?" Her friend asked.

"That obvious huh?" Kara shook her head.

"Yes and when a certain someone like you is distracted, I tend to get nervous," Lena admitted.

"Alex and Maggie were hurt chasing down a lead and I want to be with them but I need to pretend to be normal. Coville is on the loose again and we think he's part of the reason that the bank was blown up the other day," the blonde explained.

"Oh no. Are they going to be ok? Is there anything I can do?" Her friend asked.

"The doctor assures me they will be fine but it might take a long time for them to get that way. However, there may actually be something you can help me with. What do you know about Simon Lawrence?" Kara wanted to know.

"He's rich but kind of a recluse. He doesn't attend the big parties that most in his circle would and he tends to donate money to museums and to charities. No one really knows how wealthy he is or how he got his money. Some speculate it was the stock market while others think that it's just the money his father made before the collapse of the family business," Lena explained.

"What was the family business?" The blonde asked.

"The Lawrence business was selling life insurance," this seemed innocuous but Kara could tell that there was something else that bothered her about it so she pressed her.

"That's a lot of money from selling life insurance. How is that possible?"

"Rumor has it that during nineteen thirty-eight and nineteen thirty-nine, Lawrence's father sold life insurance in Europe… A majority of the people he sold to were Jewish…" Lena swallowed at the implications. Her mother had done some horrible things to people but she wasn't sure it even reached the level that the rumors suggested. Her brother on the other hand, could have been lumped in with the rumors she was about to share.

"He sold life insurance to people who had a very good chance of dying?" Kara's eyes went wide. World War Two broke out in nineteen thirty-nine and confirmed deaths from battle had reached over sixty million people. Some totals at over eighty million when counting those that died from disease and famine caused by the war. The numbers included the seventeen million who died as part of the Holocaust; six million of that number were Jewish.

"It's just rumors. I can't confirm any of it," her friend explained, throwing her hands up in front of her waving them back and forth.

"That doesn't net Lawrence millions of dollars though," Kara gave her a look.

"It does when you don't have to pay back on any of the policies and had people put their prized belongings in safety deposit boxes owned by your company, promising that the Nazis couldn't touch it, safe in Switzerland," Lena finally spat it out.

"So then he sold the items when no one came to claim their policies or belongings," the blonde was disgusted.

"Supposedly there were paintings by famous artists, silver and gold jewelry, and money; all of it worth a lot, and all of it he could sell once he folded the company and liquidated its assets. Then invest in the stock market and let it do all the work for you," he friend said. While Kara wasn't sure if that was how Lawrence landed the book that could be of Kryptonian origin but if someone was that unscrupulous then there was no telling how the book came into the family's possession.

"It's supposedly why his son has spent his life trying to donate most of the money away. Since its only rumor and suspicion, the charitable organizations take it. They need it," Lena shrugged.

"This has been eye opening to say the least. Thank you," Kara smiled.

"Welcome. I'm guessing you're going to need the rest of the afternoon off?" Her friend smirked.

"If I may," the blonde smirked back.

"You've got a big story to break after all," Lena winked.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Wow," was all Winn said after Kara explained what Lena had told her.

"Do you think you could verify any of the rumors? I can't figure out how a book of Kryptonian origin would have fallen into this guy's hands but perhaps given how deceitful this guy was, he acquired it later on in life," the blonde said.

"I'll do some deep diving," Winn nodded. He didn't get a chance to say anything more on the subject as his phone rang. Quickly, he answered it and was off the phone almost just as quickly.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"The Ford's home, which was still a crime scene, was broken into. The policeman who was sitting on the house was injured and his replacement found him ten minutes ago. NCPD is searching the house and they called the FBI to alert them," her friend responded.

"I'll get over there. It would seem that the book was in our crooks' hands all along and someone just stole it," the blonde frowned.

"I'm coming with you," Mon-El announced as he walked out of the locker room.

"I could use the extra set of eyes. Are my Mom and Eliza keeping an eye on Maggie and Alex?" She asked.

"They're getting along great and Doctor Milo sent them to get some lunch. Not to worry," he smiled. Kara only nodded and the two headed for the balcony before flying off toward the Ford home.

"Supergirl! What brings you here?" A young officer, whose nametag said "Espinoza", was surprised by the Kryptonian pair when they arrived at the Ford's home. It was crawling with police and crime scene unit technicians and he'd been put in charge of keeping the public back from the crime scene tape.

"We heard about your officer and wanted to see how things were going," Kara smiled.

"Officer Thomas was in pretty bad shape when Officer Meyers arrived. They aren't sure if he's going to make it," Espinoza explained, obviously upset.

"We want to catch these guys as much as you do. You think we could take a look around?" Mon-El asked.

"Not sure that the detectives would say "no"," the young officer smirked and jerked his head toward the front door. Kara looked up and Mon-El nodded. He quickly went up in the air to see if an aerial view of the scene helped at all. Plus it also allowed him to train his hearing in case the thieves were nearby.

"Supergirl, what brings you to our crime scene?" Detective Max Gottfried asked as he looked away from the bookcase he stood in front of. The bookcase had been a false front, hiding a safe behind it.

"The FBI is under the impression that Simon Lawrence's safety deposit box was the target, which means that rare book he was going to have looked at was probably what the thieves were after. I'm sorry to hear about Officer Thomas," she said.

"Thanks. I'm guessing that you were probably the only one who could get an audience with him. The Captain had no luck," Gottfried said.

"A couple of friends of mine are on it. What have you got?" Kara asked.

"Someone who knew what they were looking for. We crawled all over this scene but never found the switch to move the bookcase. The perp even had the combination," the detective told her.

"Then why not enter from the backyard?" Mon-El asked as he approached them.

"They probably could have avoided Officer Thomas all together then," Kara frowned.

"Well given what I can see overhead, it would seem they hurt the officer and then headed out through the backyard. The neighbor on the other side of the fence told me he found a mess in his yard this morning. Someone knocked over his potted plants near the pool," the former Daxamite told them.

"So they came in the front and went out the back. Smart. No one would get suspicious with a car standing out front and Officer Thomas not responding. The neighbor wouldn't happen to have security cameras would he?" Gottfried asked.

"You're in luck. He said he's making copies of the footage right now," Mon-El smiled.

"Excellent. Thanks. You guys haven't heard anything about Detective Sawyer have you? The FBI said they were putting her in protective custody since the guys could still be on the loose," Max said.

"She's improving is what I hear," Kara smiled.

"Good. We miss her," the detective responded. That's when Mon-El and Kara heard J'onn over the comms.

"Report to headquarters. We've got something that you need to hear."

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I am sorry, I do not mean to pry, but where is Alex's father?" Alura asked as the two women were enjoying lunch in a small bistro up the street from the DEO. The Kryptonian had borrowed more human clothing so that she could blend in and Eliza had thought fresh air might do them some good. They had been getting along and slowly starting to ask more questions of each other rather than just make small talk.

"I think that is a question everyone would want to know. My husband is a smart man who devoted his life to his daughters but he disappeared for a number of years and when he came back he was different. Regrettably, our reunion was short lived before he once again vanished. The girls continue to look for him but it would seem he does not want to be found," Eliza heaved a sigh, not going into full details about her husband.

"It would seem we both struggle in that department," Alura frowned.

"Kara told me. I am sorry," the human told her.

"The level of betrayal makes me wonder how I did not see. At least when my sister betrayed me she had the courage to do so to my face," Alura shook her head.

"Family; can't pick them, just have to deal with them," Eliza chuckled.

"Yes well you had a choice and I am grateful for the one you made. I cannot thank you enough for helping Kara," the Kryptonian smiled.

"Well I think it was more that she helped us than the other way around," Eliza said.

"Funny, Alex said nearly the same to me," Alura commented which made the blonde laugh.

"Believe me, in the beginning it wasn't easy. While Kara wanted Alex to like her, Alex was not interested. Kara missed her home and her family and there wasn't much anyone could do about it. It wasn't until their friend Kenny died that they came together like the sisters they are now," Eliza explained.

"Oh dear. That must have been awful," the Kryptonian said.

"It was, especially since he and Kara kind of had a crush on each other," the blonde had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think my daughter has her heart broken quite a bit," Alura told her.

"Well it comes with the job I suppose but things are better now that Mike is back," Eliza used Mon-El's code name.

"Yes, she seems very happy with him. I am glad that she has found someone who can truly understand her. I had a lot of worries but I never really thought about it because I knew she would have Clark," the brunette said.

"True to an extent but dating was never Kara's strong suit. She beat Alex though in that category. It wasn't until just recently that Alex finally realized what she wanted and I'm glad she found Maggie," Eliza smiled as the waiter brought the check over. The blonde quickly took care of it and he was off to run her card through.

"I meant to ask about that. Where Mike is from, people are much more fluid with their partners, which was not so back home. Here things seem different but I'm not sure I can quite categorize it," Alura admitted.

"Well things here are complicated. Some understand and some do not. All that matters is that, we give Alex and Maggie the support and love they deserve. Though I do wish people were more open minded," Eliza said.

"We struggled with that back home. Since the incident however, things are different. Though we still have our issues," the brunette nodded. They stood up and headed out of the restaurant. Eliza stopped Alura as they approached the DEO.

"I may be asking a lot but I need to know. Do you frown on Alex and Maggie?" The blonde asked.

"Maggie makes Alex happy and Alex makes Maggie happy right?" Alura sent her own question back at her new friend.

"Yes," Eliza nodded.

"Then what is there to frown about?" It was obvious that the Earth phrase had gone over the Kryptonian's head but the answer was what Eliza wanted to hear.

"It's just an expression. I mean you don't have a problem with them," the blonde explained.

"My daughter is in love with a Daxamite. I was more concerned about that than I was Alex and Maggie. Though my concerns about that have been laid to rest. Our daughters have chosen wisely and that is all we can ask of them, is it not?" Alura wondered.

"Yes, it is," Eliza smiled and they walked back inside. They continued to chitchat until they got off the elevator and Kara greeted them.

"Is something wrong with Alex?" Eliza immediately asked.

"No. She's fine. I need to borrow my mother. We believe we've discovered what Coville is really after," Kara reassured her and Eliza heaved a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Alura wanted to know.

"The book is not Kryptonian. It turns out that Simon Lawrence had pictures taken of the book before it was placed inside the safety deposit box. The contents are something that you need to take a look at," Kara told her.

"Well if the book is not Kryptonian then what could possibly be the need for this Coville to want it?" Alura knew her daughter was being cagey and she didn't know why.

"It talks about the arrival of a being from the heavens who could shoot fire from his eyes, lift stone as if it were a plaything, and freeze the air with his breath," the younger blonde swallowed.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"This is fascinating," Alura said looking at the pictures that Simon Lawrence had given J'onn and James. The latter had had to return to CatCo., so that he would not be missing all day. There were new reporters joining the team the next day and the final touches on what he wanted to do needed to be finalized.

"And yet somehow, I'm not comforted by that," Winn spoke up. Kara, Mon-El, Alura, J'onn, and the young tech wizard had moved into the conference room so that they would not be disturbed.

"He just gave you the pictures?" Mon-El asked, kind of surprised given what Kara had discovered.

"I didn't even have to threaten him with a subpoena; though I did not press about his family's business. How has the research been coming Winn?" The Martian wanted to know.

"Slow, which has been frustrating. I'm thinking that they must have changed the family name because I keep coming up with dead ends," he replied.

"Did Simon know where his father found this book?" Kara suddenly asked.

"No. I got the impression that Simon was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his father had it at all," J'onn said.

"Much like the Book of Rao, this book was sacred to someone. The fact that it has ended up in the hands of someone else means that they were either unaware of being stolen or unable to stop the theft," Alura spoke up. She was right. The pictures of the book told a story that the actual book would have had they had it. The pages were worn, covered in handwritten text, some of it not in English, which Winn was trying to have translated after he scanned the pictures into the DEO's computer banks. What was in English was the latter part of the book. The handwriting seemed to have changed as well which made Kara think that someone else had decided to pick up where the original author could not. The blonde looked at her mother, who was intently reading the passages that referenced the man she'd mentioned earlier.

"There is no mention of the man flying. Upon arrival to this planet, depending on his age, he would have discovered that he could fly. He makes no effort to hide his other talents so I have to wonder, why he would hide that," Alura continued. There was a knock on the door and everyone turned their focus.

"Ricky, what's up?" Winn asked as the tech pushed open the door.

"The computer has been stumbling over the translation but it spit out something I thought you should hear," Ricky said after coming in the door and closing it behind him.

"What is it?" Kara wanted to know.

"The author mixed words together. So for instance, using the sentence, "the cat sat in a box" as an example, the phrases, "the cat" and "in a box" are in Polish. The verb "sat" however, is in Hebrew," Ricky explained.

"The name on the cover of the book is not a Jewish name. It's John DeWitt," Winn gave him a look.

"I think that is the second author. Perhaps Mr. DeWitt wanted the book to survive the war," Ricky suggested.

"Because if there had been a Jewish name on the inside cover, the Nazis would have burned it," J'onn frowned.

"Precisely. While many Poles may have spoken or understood German, not too many Germans would have known Polish," Ricky said.

"What if the first author was using it like a code?" Mon-El suddenly had an idea.

"Like the Hebrew words were the code and the Polish was just the background noise?" Winn wondered.

"Yes, exactly. As you said, the Germans would have burned the book if they knew the Hebrew author. Perhaps it was code to tell John DeWitt where to look for something after the war," the former Daxamite thought.

"DeWitt then uses the book to translate or perhaps adds his own thoughts to it?" J'onn wondered.

"I should think so," Mon-El shrugged. Alura suddenly spoke up, distracting everyone from their conversation,

"My friend Mordecai died to protect the book's location. It is only I who knew where he hid it and only I who must carry out his mission. This may be the final time I write but if I succeed then everyone will know my name. If not, I fear we are doomed. The man whom I seek could kill me so much as look at me so I must tread carefully. The object that belongs to him must be returned from whence it came. May God forgive me if I fail. Then there is a crudely drawn map and an "x" next to the word Tunguska. The year in the corner of the page could be nineteen forty-five but it's hard to read."

"As in Tunguska Event?" Winn perked up at that.

"What now?" Mon-El asked.

"The object that belongs to him must be returned from whence it came? What object?" Kara wanted to know.

"Get working on those Hebrew translations. My guess is that since we don't have any idea who this John DeWitt guy is, he failed, and that's why Coville wants that book," J'onn frowned.

"He wants to get his hands on the object that a possible Kryptonian left behind," Alura heaved a sigh.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

With the new search parameters it did not take long to extract all of the Hebrew words. The computer arranged them in order of appearance and quickly it spelled out a description of the object that the man was looking for. Kara wasn't familiar with it and neither was Mon-El, so they went to see if Alura had any ideas.

The Kryptonian was in the medical lab and upon entering the room, the two found that Maggie was awake and Eliza was talking to her. Quickly, Kara and Mon-El made their way over and the police detective smiled at them, despite her features telling them she was concerned about Alex. Doctor Milo promised to see how Alex was progressing even though he just checked, not wanting his other patient to overexert herself and rip out her stitches. Kara pulled her mother aside and explained they had a lead. The three quickly left the room, allowing Doctor Milo and his team to handle things.

"Ok just so we're all on the same page, in nineteen oh eight, there was a large explosion in the sky, which became known as the Tunguska event. Scientists have yet to figure out conclusively how it happened and to explain the damage found on the ground so the fact that our alien landed there seems to make sense," Winn started. He flashed images of scene – there was no crater, trees still stood upright but were missing all of their limbs, other trees were scorched and lying down on the ground. The destruction stretched for miles and it was a sight to behold.

"We fast forward to World War Two, I believe that the owner of the book was Mordecai Leibowitz. He was a Polish Jew who was working for the resistance, inside the countries that the Russians freed from the Nazi grasp. The problem with that is the Russians didn't like the Poles or Jews any better than the Nazis did. It is believed that he died in an attempt to get the Russians out of Warsaw. That brings us to John DeWitt. A quick search reveals his name popping up as a Colonel in Her Majesty's Army, who worked as a liaison to the Russians. He survives the war so perhaps he succeeded in returning the item and there is nothing to find," Winn explained.

"If that's true, why would Coville want the book so badly? What he is looking for isn't there," Kara said.

"I think this goes deeper than that. In nineteen forty six, DeWitt took a trip out to Krasnoyarsk to look at the gulags as instructed by his superiors. They were hoping he would find out if any of the Nazis there could be of use to the British government. He travels to the Vanavara Trading Post, where he was only supposed to swing by on his way to another stop. They were just supposed to be catching a ride on a helicopter out, when his Russian escorts report that the helicopter was damaged in the landing and they need a repairman. Needless to say, one is not coming immediately as darkness settles. Krasnoyarsk officials hear nothing from them and they do not arrive at their destination until two weeks later. According to the declassified reports, one thing after another continued to malfunction on the helicopter. Given that they were travelling just after the war and that the Soviet equipment would not have been in fabulous shape to start with, it wasn't a total surprise. However, upon their landing at their intended destination, John DeWitt has grown a rather decent sized beard. Known for being fastidious about his appearance immediately after the war, some thought that odd. Still no one questioned it and he goes on to live a long healthy life, dying at the age of ninety in nineteen ninety-five," Winn continued.

"So you think that John DeWitt isn't who left the Trading Post," Mon-El said.

"I have serious doubts. Everything I can find on DeWitt after his trip in nineteen forty-six shows him with a beard, when before the war; he never had any facial hair," the computer genius told them.

"You think that our Kryptonian friend made it out of there in his place?" J'onn wondered.

"Wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. So there is only one way to find out. Scan the Tunguska site for a body and make a trip to jolly old England to check DeWitt's grave," Winn said.

"What about object that Kara mentioned?" Alura wanted to know.

"It sounds like something that resembles the shape of your family crest but was obviously solid," Winn pointed out the translation of the description. The elder Kryptonian looked at the words like she couldn't comprehend them, which everyone in the room knew to be false.

"That can't be," she murmured.

"What can't be?" Kara asked.

"If the item is what I think it is, then we are looking at one of the Stones of Power. They were meant to be brought together by a Kryptonian after the destruction of Krypton as foretold in the Book of Rao. However, this was before my time and it was something that was only mentioned by the elders once we discovered there was no hope for our home. You said that this Coville found our capsule with the Book of Rao in it. He then is trying to obtain the stone for himself. If he does, the consequences could be disastrous as they are only meant to be handled by a Kryptonian," Alura said.

"I think we better call Clark," her daughter told them.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Clark immediately flew to National City and it was decided that he would check out the Tunguska site while Kara would check out John DeWitt's burial place in London. Keeping on the comms, the two quickly left for their destinations.

DeWitt had been buried in a military cemetery and Kara was glad that it was after dark when she arrived there. She went around finding every grave with the name of the man she was looking for. Luckily there were only two graves and one had a date of death in nineteen sixty-five. Upon reaching the grave, she did a quick scan and was immediately met with something curious.

"The coffin must have lead in it," Kara said over the comms.

"Who lead lines a coffin?" Winn responded.

"Someone who doesn't want prying Kryptonian eyes to find what is underneath," Alura chimed in.

"So it's safe to say that whatever is in here is not the body of John DeWitt," Kara responded.

"That would seem to match what I've found. Despite the swampy nature of things, I found what would best be described as almost a bog mummy. A naked bog mummy," Clark broke into the conversation.

"Winn did John DeWitt have any family left? I can't go digging up this guy's grave and get caught doing it," Kara said.

"He does. A son who is living in London but you can't exactly go prancing over to his place wearing your current outfit," Winn frowned.

"Make a quick stop at MI6. I called them to let them know you'd be swinging by," J'onn spoke up.

"You know someone at MI6?" Kara asked.

"A good friend who owes me a favor. Now here's the address. Go in the back," the Martian instructed.

"What should I do?" Clark wanted to know.

"Surveillance at the cemetery. We have no idea if Coville has figured out what we have or how many steps ahead he is. We've been monitoring flights but so far nothing has popped," J'onn said. Clark agreed and promised he was on his way. Kara quickly flew to MI6, which is the British intelligence agency, much like the United States CIA.

"Supergirl, nice to finally meet you," a man introduced himself when Kara landed behind the building.

"Likewise, Mr….?" she started.

"My name is Albert Pennyworth. J'onn said you'd be swinging by," he smiled, as he indicated that they could go in the back door. He was a tall man in his forties and his dark suit looked as though he'd stepped out of a magazine. Nothing was out of place.

"Thank you," Kara smiled and Albert held the door for her. They scooted into the building and then down the hall to a small office, which was not in use.

"I believe you'll find the clothing to be in your size. I'll be out in the hallway," Albert smiled and then closed the office door behind him. Quickly, the blonde changed into the dark pants suit and high heels, wondering how they knew her size and guessing that Winn had a hand in it.

"I think I'm ready," she said upon exiting the room.

"Good. Now, here is the address and some fare. I've called a cab for you so why don't we head out front?" Albert asked. Kara nodded and they headed through the building. She was surprised that she'd be getting such an inside look into a foreign intelligence agency but things became more clear when they reached the front door.

"When you get back to the states, do me favor and tell J'onn that my cousin Alfred owes me big time. I know he's busy in Gotham but I think he could spare some time for a pint," Albert had a smirk on his face.

"You're related to Alfred?" She asked, now realizing who was in Gotham. The cab had pulled up and they moved towards it.

"The one and only. Good luck on your mission," Albert said as he opened the car door for her. She thanked him and gave the cabbie the address. It didn't take long to get there and she quickly paid the driver. Heading up to the front steps, Kara tried to think of how she could say what she needed to say without freaking the man out. However, she never got the chance to knock on the door as it opened and there stood a man who didn't look old enough to be John DeWitt's son.

"I was wondering when you'd come and find me," he said.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. Glad you liked it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"You have a lot of questions, I would imagine," the dark haired man let her into the house.

"Yes, I do. I am Kara Zor-El," Kara introduced herself. Quickly the man offered her seat in his living room before responding,

"What about your cousin?" He had obviously been keeping tabs on the two heroes.

"He's keeping an eye on your grave. I imagine paying for the lead lining was extra," Kara said.

"After all this time, I figured I was safe, it would appear not," he frowned.

"Well why don't we start with your name and what happened to the real John DeWitt?" The blonde asked.

"I am Dax-Ur of Krypton. The real John DeWitt died back in Russia. By the time he reached me, he was not well. The Russians shot him when he tried to escape them and reach me. I could not help him so I became him," he explained.

"They welcomed you back without any questions?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I arrived at the location where John was supposed to be heading before the helicopter. I kept hidden until it reached the landing pad. The men from the helicopter were very surprised to see me but said nothing. After all, I don't think they thought it through back in Vanavara. If John had turned up dead, Stalin would have had their heads, and the British would have done everything they could to get justice for a hero of the war," Dax told her.

"Why haven't you made yourself known to us? Since you know that I have a cousin, you have obviously been reading about us," the blonde said.

"I intended to stay quiet. I did not know why you had arrived here and I did not wish to expose what I have buried in John's fake grave but it would seem I have run out of options," Dax frowned.

"John DeWitt's journal was found by a private collector after the war. It details what John was attempting to do and who you are. People that I have encountered stole the book and could be on their way here or to Russia to retrieve the Stones of Power. My cousin and I only want to beat them to it and get them somewhere safe," Kara said.

"I did not realize that John had had such a book. Then it is fortuitous that you have found me before these people, you speak of. A human should not get their hands on them," Dax told her.

"I was warned of that, that is why I definitely want to take them away from here and into safe keeping," the blonde hoped he would be willing to help.

"If they are indeed coming here, then I suggest the two of us make a trip to the cemetery. Besides the lead lining in the casket, there are a set of Kryptonian booby traps, and any unwanted attention, is something I am not looking for," he said, standing from his seat.

"You might want to come with us back to the United States. If they find you, as I have found you, then you may not have a choice but to defend yourself and ruin your cover," Kara told him. He nodded as he grabbed his coat and his keys, before reaching down into a pair boots and retrieved a bag, which he slipped into his pocket. They headed outside and he locked the front door before hailing a cab.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet. Kara kept an eye on Dax-Ur and one out of the window. She did not want to think that he could be evil but on the other hand, she wondered why he would hide away. Winn's voice crackled in her ear informing her that her mother had heard of Dax-Ur and that she and Clark should see if they could get him to come to the DEO.

Once they left the cab, the driver paid, the two started their walk to the grave. Superman landed by the grave and Kara did some quick introductions. Then Dax-Ur knelt on the ground and pressed on the front of the headstone. A panel slid back, revealing a Kryptonian number pad, he poked in the pin, and the ground shook. Dirt moved and soon the casket rose to the top of the hole. Kara looked at Clark and he gave her a look.

Dax-Ur then pressed the side of the casket and another panel was revealed and a separate pin was entered. The casket opened and he reached inside, retrieving a fancy wooden box. He handed it to Kara and then closed the casket. It lowered itself back into the hole and Clark quickly pushed the dirt back over the grave.

"So if you're giving us the stones, why did you line the casket with lead?" Clark asked.

"The stones give off a vibe that only Kryptonians can hear or feel. The lead blocks the vibe," Dax-Ur said.

"I don't feel anything," Superman commented.

"How can you not?" Kara asked. The two men looked at her, able to see that the blonde was blinking rapidly and pressing her hands to her temples.

"Then I have found the one to whom the stones belong," Dax-Ur smiled before pulling out the bag he'd slipped into his pocket and placing the box in it. Kara immediately felt relief.

"How can they belong to me?" She asked.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Now that the stones were in their possession, Clark made sure that the grass was back on the grave, so as not to draw attention it. He then flew the stones to the DEO while Kara made sure that Dax-Ur got home safe and packed a bag. Winn was doctoring up some flight manifests as they did so and Kara reminded the elder Kryptonian to grab his passport in case he was able to fly home the way humans did. Dax-Ur quickly typed up an e-mail and sent it to his housekeeper, saying that he'd unexpectedly had to hurry out of town on business and wasn't sure when he'd be back. She could have the next few days off and he'd be in touch. He hoped that would keep her out of trouble in case the men who Kara had mentioned showed up at his apartment.

"How exactly are we going to take flight from here? It's been years since I've flown," Dax-Ur admitted.

"I think the roof is probably best. Less suspicious," Kara said. The two headed for the second floor when she heard J'onn's voice in her ear.

"Flight manifests show one of Coville's aliases heading to Moscow. I told the TSA to let him through and then flag him once the plane was landing in Russia. That should get him out of commission, hopefully he has the book. I've alerted MI6 and they're going to see if their contacts inside Russia can look for the book," the Martian said.

"But what about his cronies?" The blonde asked. Dax-Ur heard her seemingly talking to herself and stopped in his tracks on the stairwell to the second floor.

"He was travelling with two others who will be arrested as well but the others remain in play. We don't know who they are and that is a problem. How much longer until you get here?" J'onn wanted to know.

"We're leaving in a minute," Kara reassured him and indicated to Dax-Ur to keep moving. He nodded and they kept moving up the stairs.

"Let us know when you're in the air," the Martian said. She could hear the concern in his voice which made her wonder what was going on back home. J'onn didn't often worry about her given her abilities so that probably meant… _Alex…_ she thought.

"We have to hurry," Kara announced as they reached the second story. Dax-Ur was already at the roof access hatch and he pulled it down.

"Ladies first," he tilted his head upward. Quickly Kara shucked off the clothes that MI6 let her borrow, revealing her suit. Then she flew up into the attic space, depositing the clothes in the attic before opening the second hatch in the roof. Dax-Ur was right behind her, closing the attic hatch behind him. Once on the roof, he closed the hatch and the two took to the skies.

"What's wrong?" He could feel the shift in her mood, especially after she'd alerted her home that they were on their way.

"Something back home. I worry that it's my sister," Kara admitted as they left the English coast behind.

"I'm sorry. What has happened?" Dax-Ur asked. He seemed to be flying just fine, albeit a little slower than Kara's top speed.

"She was attacked while on duty and when I left she was still in a coma," the blonde took a deep breath.

"She isn't Kryptonian is she?" He gave a look.

"No. She's human but she's the reason I am who I am and I would not trade her for anything," Kara told him.

"We will be there soon," Dax-Ur tried to comfort her. The blonde could tell that his demeanor had shifted. Perhaps he'd had someone in his life like Alex and knew how she felt. Or maybe he frowned on becoming attached to humans. She still couldn't figure him out but her thoughts shifted to Alex and what could possibly be going on at home.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

When they landed, they were met by Mon-El. Kara immediately asked him about her sister and he led her away from Dax-Ur as Alura moved toward them.

"You must be Kara's mother," he bowed his head slightly as she approached him.

"I am. My name is Alura Zor-El. You must be Dax-Ur. Your reputation precedes you," Alura smiled.

"I was afraid it would. Your daughter and nephew have been understanding but I guess it is because they do not know my reputation," he said.

"I think that we're under different impressions. You were known as one of the greatest Kryptonian scientists. Your disappearance was legendary and one of the great mysteries of our history," Alura raised an eyebrow.

"I created Brain InterActive Construct. It was supposed to be a way to store our knowledge and the knowledge of all of the peoples we met but the more I designed, the more I grew concerned at what it was capable of. I abandoned my work and Krypton, hoping that no one would discover it," Dax-Ur explained.

"My brother-in-law picked up your work and he finished it. He renamed it Brainiac. Though I must admit I do not think it survived the destruction of Krypton," she told him.

"Let us hope not," he said. Alura wanted to ask him more when she heard Kara shriek. The two elder Kryptonians rushed toward the sound, which was emanating from the medical lab. When they arrived, they found that it was a good shriek. Kara and another blonde woman had their arms around Alex, who was now awake. Dax-Ur marveled at the control that the younger Kryptonian was able to exhibit, given how she's talked about Alex on their flight over. He noticed that the redhead was well loved. There was a woman there who appeared to be her mother, her adopted sister, another woman, and the man that he could have sworn was a Daxamite.

"No hogging the redhead," Maggie joked as Mon-El helped her over to her fiancée.

"There's enough of me to go around," Alex croaked out. Doctor Milo shooed them all out of the way. He handed her a pink cup so she could take a sip of water and hydrate her mouth and throat.

"Take it easy Alex. You were in a coma, you need to be careful," he cautioned.

"Not that I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth but J'onn seemed very concerned when he contacted me. I thought something bad had happened," Kara said. Mon-El looked around the room. Both Winn and the Martian were missing.

"Speaking of J'onn… you notice how he and Winn disappeared?" The former Daxamite asked.

"That can't be good," Alex spoke up. Kara left the medical lab and Mon-El followed.

"Ricky, where are J'onn and Winn?" The blonde asked. Ricky swiveled his chair away from the screen he was looking at and found the blonde within two feet of him.

"They said they were heading out to get some food. Why are you giving me that look?" The young tech wanted to know.

"Because I'm surprised you fell for that. Track Winn's phone and if he turned his off, find J'onn's," Kara told him. Ricky swiveled in his chair and quickly ran a search.

"They must have a lead on Coville's helpers," Mon-El put a hand on her shoulder.

"And they went out alone?" Kara frowned.

"Yeah they didn't go alone," Ricky piped up.

"They took a strike team and no one noticed?" The blonde asked.

"Not exactly. Both of them have their phones off and they must have switched their comms to a different frequency but James left his phone on," Ricky said.

"Give me the address," Kara told him.

"I'm going with you," Mon-El said.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"You know that she will kill us for this, right?" Winn asked from the truck. He was manning the computers and scanning the building they'd arrived at. It was a warehouse in the industrial district, not a place that someone would find, unless they knew where to look.

"It is better to ask for forgiveness than permission," J'onn, in his green form, teased him from his position on the roof near a skylight. They didn't need Kara's permission, of course, but they all knew she would have wanted to be on this mission. These guys beat up Alex and Maggie and put countless innocent people at risk.

"How many of them are there in the building?" James wanted to know. He was near one of the warehouse's side doors.

"I count six. Seems like a rather small meeting to have in such a large building," Winn admitted.

"Doesn't matter, we can take them," James seemed confident.

"You're right, we can," Kara appeared next to the Martian and Mon-El landed right next to Guardian.

"Ricky is in so much trouble," Winn said.

"Not as much as you but we'll talk about that later. Ready?" Kara teased at first.

"It looks like they're all gathered together. Head in. I'm calling NCPD. They want these guys as much as we do," Winn radioed. With that Kara and J'onn broke through the skylight while Mon-El and James entered through the door. The six men were surprised at being found out but some managed to reach for their weapons.

Kara grabbed the first man as he shot at her. He was down in a flash while J'onn dodged a punch from the man he was confronting. The Martian quickly found purchase in the man's ribcage. Guardian used his shield to block bullets from another man while Mon-El threw the man he was fighting into another. The sound of NCPD's sirens could be heard in the distance and the last man tried to run but didn't make it very far as James clotheslined him.

"They're all down," Kara said to Winn as they collected the suspects.

"Time for the director of the DEO to make his appearance," Mon-El said in a low tone and with a smirk.

"I believe you are correct," J'onn winked while James headed for his bike. While Kara and Mon-El wouldn't be looked at twice, Guardian was still on the list of vigilantes. He had helped the city a lot but keeping his identity a secret was key. Besides, he'd meet them at the DEO later.

Meanwhile, Alura and Dax-Ur were watching the monitors at the DEO. Winn reported in to let Ricky know that they had caught some of the men associated with Coville.

"Is that all of them?" Dax-Ur asked.

"Not sure but we'll see what we can get out of those that we captured," Ricky said.

"For now, I think that we're in the clear but I think there is a story that we're all missing out on," Alura pressed the new Kryptonian.

"There is but I think it's probably best that everyone is here so that I may explain. Is it always like this here?" Dax-Ur asked.

"I haven't been here very long but I believe it has been worse than usual," the brunette admitted.

"Ah, I see," he nodded. It was then that Mon-El, Kara, and J'onn landed back on the balcony. Winn was pulling the truck into the garage so it could be checked over and restocked.

"NCPD isn't sure they can get them talking but I told them that Coville was arrested in Russia and to use that when speaking to his followers," J'onn told Dax-Ur.

"Good. Then may we all talk?" The Kryptonian asked.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"First, I want to thank all of you for coming to my rescue as it were. I certainly would not want my identity compromised any more than any of you do. It seems like most of the men who needed to be captured have been and things will go back to normal, or at least as normal as they can be," Dax-Ur admitted.

"Now, I know that there are a lot of questions that need answering and I hope I can answer them for you. I left Krypton near what would be the year nineteen hundred and eight here. It was during my work with what I called the "Brain InterActive Construct", which I began to fear. Simply put it was a supercomputer that could hold vast amounts of information and had its own energy source that would never be depleted. That may sound like a great thing but in the end, it had the capability to grow smarter than its creators and I worried it would turn on those it deemed insignificant to the galaxy," the elder Kryptonian paused.

"That sounds scary," Winn swallowed.

"Indeed it was. So I figured the best thing to do was to leave Krypton and abandon something that could kill millions. I came here to study the effects of yellow sun on Kryptonians and perhaps help the race of peoples who inhabited this planet. Technologically, they were far behind Krypton, at the time, that I felt confident I could avoid creating something so dangerous again. However, Alura tells me that my creation was indeed finished and renamed it "Brainiac"," Dax-Ur said.

"I think that I can voice with some amount of certainty that it did not survive the destruction of Krypton. All that remains is Argo," Kara spoke up.

"I know that I certainly hope you are right. Sometimes man's own hubris blinds him until it is too late," he said.

"So how did you come into possession of the Stones of Power?" Alura wanted to know.

"My ship crashed in the Russian wilderness, near Vanavara, and I made sure to sink it into bog after I stripped it of everything I thought I would need. Knowing that if it was ever discovered as my entrance would undoubtedly be, it could be disastrous as my creation back home. I initiated a disintegration command and that was the end of that. I helped the locals with things they needed for a few years and they agreed to keep my secret. It was a good mutual agreement as they didn't want the government snooping around either. War broke out only six years later and only three years after that, the Russian Revolution. I left my friends and headed toward Moscow, wanting to see what the revolution was about and wanting to protect them, if need be.

"When I arrived in Moscow, there was talk of Comrade Lenin having special powers. He used said powers to overthrow the Czar and take power for the Bolsheviks. I spent the next few years trying to ascertain if it was just a story or if it was true. Once I worked my way up the power structure, I did find that Lenin had sent men to China to retrieve a special stone. That stone turned out to be the Air Stone. Immediately recognizing what it was, I stole it, and then fled back to my friends near Vanavara. After I stashed the stone, somewhere safe, I worried that the other stones could be somewhere that others could get their hands on them. However, I did not know where to start looking. When I was in Moscow, I had heard rumors of rumblings in Germany. Not sure I had the time to infiltrate their organization; I headed toward Poland, since it was in between Russia and Germany. I figured that it would be a good place to keep an eye on things. There I met Mordecai and his family when I stopped children from breaking the windows of their tailor shop. Feeling indebted to me, he let me stay with them. When war broke out, Mordecai urged me to get his family out of Poland. He refused to go. He wanted the future to be bright for his family. I did as he asked, no matter how concerned I was for him.

"I made sure his family got to England. When I was there I tried to use any resource I could to get my hands on to try and find another stone. Then the war officially broke out and I could not leave Mordecai on his own. When I arrived back in Poland, his people were being rounded up. Mordecai managed to dodge the grasp of the Nazis and I found him hiding in a neighbor's house.

"We fought side by side with a multitude of others as part of the Polish Resistance until we got word that the Germans were looking for items associated with the occult. They're expansion of the war into Egypt made Mordecai nervous. Weeks later, more news was received that the Germans had found something. I left Mordecai and tried to find out what it was. The tide of war was beginning to shift and Stalin's push toward Berlin had begun. Time was running out and the Germans were trying everything they could to change what was now inevitable.

"Mordecai sent word that a train was on its way out of Poland, which might have what I was looking for on it. He planned to get on the train and steal what we were looking for. He begged me to return to Vanavara and that he would meet me there. Once the stone was secured then we could go to England and join his family. I did not like it but the prospect of a bunch of them going without me but by now my face had garnered unwanted attention due to the display of my powers.

"It would be years later until John DeWitt found me and told me the terrible news about Mordecai. My friend had succeeded, however, in getting the Fire Stone. I stashed it with the Air Stone and found that the two Stones suddenly combined and gave me the location of the final Stone. So I went to England in John's place and told Mordecai's family what happened to him. I looked after them until they passed. Once they were gone, I went after the third stone. Now that I had them all together, they should combine for the one for who is meant to have them. I believe that to be Kara," Dax-Ur finished.

"They vibrated when they were near me," the blonde said.

"Then you can use them to create your own fortress, like your cousin," he told her.

"What about the crystal that came with my pod?" Kara wanted to know.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"This is pretty cool," Mon-El said. He and Kara now stood in the middle of her own fortress. The Stones of Power gave their all to create the fortress which was located not far from Clark's own fortress up in the Artic. At first, it had been suggested to put her fortress in Antarctica but that pole had been thoroughly investigated and the chances of running into humans were too great.

"It is pretty cool. Dax-Ur should be almost done with helping Mom and Argo getting their external communications back up. Then we can make a direct connection with them here and I can patch the connection in for the DEO. We can also use this as portal so we don't have to keep borrowing J'onn's ship," Kara smiled. The elder Kryptonian had agreed to go back to Argo with Alura to help them with the Kryptonian technology Kara's father had used to save the small slice of their home planet.

"A direct connection with your Mom is important and your crystal was the missing piece. Who would have thought it," her boyfriend smiled.

"Certainly not me. My father was a very complicated man," the blonde admitted.

"You think that Dax-Ur left more because he didn't want to end up like your father?" Mon-El wondered.

"You mean the whole "create something that would kill millions"? Yes, I suppose that Brainiac is just another version of the Worldkillers. Explains why my father saw no qualms about finishing Brainiac," Kara frowned.

"Yeah that," Mon-El nodded.

"I have no idea what happened to him. He used to care so much about me and Mom and I guess he was good at hiding his feelings because I had no idea he was cheating on my mother. Nor did we have any idea that he would turn his back on Rao. He always did believe in more of what he could see and touch than in religion and for that I did not fault him. I often questioned my beliefs. More and more I find that I lean on what I can see and what I can feel; not what an ancient book has told me," the blonde admitted.

"Religion is what you make of it, or at least I always thought so. It's supposed to help guide you down the proper moral path but I'd say that you needed no help in that department. If there is a great creator, I'm sure you won't have any troubles when you meet him. Me on the other hand…" he frowned.

"You have changed since we first met. I cannot count the number of times that you have done something that makes me burst with pride. You are a good man Mon-El. Never forget it," Kara told him. She pulled him close; their breaths mingled for a moment or two, before she closed the gap and pressed her lips to his. The kiss deepened when Mon-El ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance.

"This is Argo, come in Supergirl," the radio transmission broke into their moment and the two pulled apart. Kara went to the computer and pushed a few buttons and a video popped up revealing the caller.

"This is Supergirl. Read you loud and clear Argo," she responded.

"Excellent. Give my regards to everyone. Dax-Ur has decided to stay here. Let J'onn know. He'll know what to do," Alura told her daughter.

"Ok very good. I miss you already," Kara said.

"And I you, daughter. We will talk soon. I promise to make another trip to Earth soon too," Alura promised.

"Can't wait. Patching you through to Winn. I love you," Kara said.

"I love you too," with that the call was patched to the DEO.

"All set?" Mon-El asked.

"Should be," the blonde smiled.

"Good, then where were we?" He smirked and pulled her close.

To Be Continued…


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Things seemed to slide back to normal, or as normal as they could be, for everyone at the DEO. Alex and Maggie would be out of commission for at least the next three months but both were improving steadily. One thing that had posed a problem was that neither one of them could go home to their own apartments. The best way for Maggie to get around was going to be a wheelchair and Alex wasn't going to be getting out of bed until her ribs healed. Both would also need physical therapy so Doctor Milo figured it would be best for them to remain at the DEO.

However, NCPD had been bugging J'onn when they could see their detective and he couldn't exactly let them waltz into the DEO. Kara suggested that Maggie could be moved to a rehabilitation unit at the nearby nursing home. This way, the police could visit her when they wanted and Kara could always make sure she got to visit Alex whenever she wanted. Maggie wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea but she agreed since the facility was only about a mile away from the DEO.

"I can hear the gears turning," Mon-El said as he came up behind her. His arms snaked their way around her front and his chin found the top of her left shoulder. They were in her apartment and she had been staring out the window, obviously deep in thought.

"That bad huh?" She asked, leaning into him.

"When smoke comes out of your ears, then we'll call it bad," he chuckled before kissing her neck. She involuntarily shivered knowing where the night would end – in her bed.

"Well nothing I'm thinking of will get in the way of our evening," she promised him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Mon-El didn't want to stop her from sharing if she needed to.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Our enemies have been vanquished, my sister and Maggie are on the mend, Mom is back home on Argo, Dax-Ur has found a place on Argo, and you and I are here together. I can't ask for much else," she smiled and turned around in his arms so they were facing each other. Before they could do anything else though, sirens sounded in the distance.

"Until later then," Mon-El waggled his eyebrows. He let go of her and started to remove his outer layer of clothing, revealing his super suit.

"I'll hold you to it," Kara smirked as she did the same.

 **The End**

 _A/N: We've reached the end to our story. I'm debating whether to end this series here or to add another story. I'd appreciate your input. :)_


End file.
